Brendan Rowe
Brendan Rowe '''was the youngest of the Rowe brothers. He is the half-brother of Greg and Paul Rowe. The three brothers are the latest in a long generation of powerful warlocks, the Rowe Coven. Unlike his brothers, Brendan was only half warlock; his mother was a good mortal woman. Brendan spent most of his life trying to suppress his desire to kill, to the point that he couldn't even bring himself to kill a spider. He and his two half-brothers were destined to form an evil counterpart to the Charmed Ones, in which Brendan would have been Phoebe's counterpart in the evil Power of Three. However, Brendan wanted no part of it, and spent many years hiding from his brothers to keep them from turning him. By 1999, Brendan was in the midst of training as he hoped to become a Catholic priest. He took this step to not only permanently suppress his warlock side, but to make up for all the evil his family had done since the 10th century. Paul initially thought that as a result of him being half-human, the good in him was too strong. However, he went along with Greg's plan to turn him. Brendan initially thought he'd have to kill his brothers, but believed he might have to embrace his warlock side to do so. Greg and Paul nearly got him to use that desire to kill a woman they'd kidnapped earlier. The Charmed Ones were able to stop him in time. Undaunted, Greg and Paul chanted a spell which stirred up his warlock nature and caused Brendan to actually kill a spider before joining his brothers. Greg then ordered him to sacrifice Prue and take her powers as proof that he'd turned. Prue, however, was able to snap Brendan back to himself. When Brendan ultimately chose to become a priest, Greg tried to kill him by throwing an athame at him. However, Paul jumped in front of the athame, sacrificing himself for his younger brother. Mortally wounded, Paul threw the athame back at Greg with his last ounce of strength. Brendan is later on that day anointed as a priest and is presumed that he lives the rest of his life within the church as a mortal. Powers & Abilities Brendan originally had the standard powers of a warlock, and his powers were further enhanced since he belonged to the powerful line of Rowe warlocks. He also had an upper-level demonic warlock form which was triggered by anger stirring up the evil in him. Like his elder brother Greg, Brendan had enhanced senses when describing how he felt himself reaching out to his brothers under the influence of a spell. Having been born as an upper-level warlock, he almost certainly had other powers as well. It can be safely assumed that one of those was the ability to create force fields--a power that his elder brothers also had. However, he never showed them before permanently suppressing his warlock side and becoming a priest. Brendan and Prue Prue briefly fell in love with in Brendan due to the fact he was good with kids and that he wasn't surprised when she telekinetically flung Greg into a table. Their relationship would be ultimately short-lived due to Brendan finally fulfilling his dream of becoming a priest. Greg and Paul saw how much Brendan was starting to feel for Prue, and tried to make him sacrifice her as part of their last attempt to turn him evil. Prue was humored when Phoebe comforted her by saying "You know, if you're ever gonna lose a guy, it might as well be to the Big Guy." Appearances Brendan Rowe appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 When Bad Warlocks Turn Good See Also *When Bad Warlocks Turn Good *Warlock *Greg Rowe *Paul Rowe *Rowe Coven